Mannun Mithrilkantinen Kirja
by Imladviel
Summary: Unfinished, in Finnish. Alatar-velho löytää vahingossa puolituisten kätketyn valtakunnan Caradhrasin kupeessa. Tämä maa tunnetaan nimellä Mantu ja sen asukkaat kuuluvat Helokesi-heimoon ja puhuvat outoa haltiamurretta.


**Mannun mithrilkantinen kirja**

En minä ole kadonnut. Pallando ehkä katkaisi sauvani, mutta elämänlankani hän jätti säälistä koskematta. Olette varmaankin kuulleet meistä. Alatar ja Pallando, Idän viisaat. Harmi vain, että minä en loppujen lopuksi ollutkaan niin viisas…

Aikomukseni oli palata länteen ja pyytää neuvoa Olórinilta ja Curunirilta. Mutta Seannan petti minut Caradhrasin laella. Hän oli suunnitellut kaiken.

Seannan, Rhûnin lahden musta joutsen! Seannan, pilvenpäällinen kuningatar. Seannan, petollinen.

Kaunis oli Seannan kuin tuomenkukka, Tuonelan syöveri aukeni hänen silmiensä takana!

Seannan neuvoi, että lepäisimme yön luoksepääsemättömällä kielekkeellä. Siellä olisimme turvassa kaikelta siivettömältä. Nukahdin luottavaisena, heräsin yksin. Päivän ja yön minä odotin, palaisiko taivaiden valtiatar.

Hän palasi. Koko mustien joutsenten parvi kannoillaan hän palasi, ja he nauroivat ahdingolleni. Sauvattomalle velholle yksin pahassa pinteessä. Raivoni antoi minulle rohkeuden kiivetä alas. Mutta loukkasin jalkani pahassa pudotuksessa ja kompuroin poluttomassa rinteessä. Tuuli yltyi ja tunsin nälän ja kylmyyden heikentävän minua. Pian satoi räntää. Olin varma että kuolisin. Muistelin virhettäni: olin luvannut Seannanin heimolle oman ja veljeni avun, mutta Pallando olikin eri mieltä: meidän ei kuulunut sekaantua joutsenten ja lokkien sotaan. Ihmiset ja haltiat olivat meidän murheemme, ja murhetta heissä riitti! Sen kaiken tahdon unohtaa, sillä niille maille en enää palaa. Rhûnin historia on täynnä ruttoa ja kuolemaa, mutta moni henki olisi voitu säästää, jos Alatar Lunnen olisi huolehtinut velvollisuuksistaan hieman paremmin.

Makasin kivien välissä ja palelin, kunnes iholleni satava räntä lakkasi sulamasta. Aloin nähdä harhoja: Pallando puhui minulle usvapilven seasta, mutta en ymmärtänyt hänen sanojaan. Ne olivat Lännen Pyhää kieltä, enkä minä enää ymmärtänyt sitä! Sitten näin haltianaisen, pitkän ja tähdin kruunatun. Siinä seisoi joku muinaisaikojen valtiattarista, ja muistin laulut joita hänestä oli laulettu. Aioin puhutella häntä, mutta tajusin etten tiennyt hänen nimeään. Sen jälkeen en nähnyt moneen hetkeen mitään. Mietin olinko elävä vai kuollut.

Äkkiä aivan korvani juuressa puhui pieni ääni outoa haltiamurretta, joka kuulosti joko hyvin eteläiseltä tai hyvin pohjoiselta muinaiskieleltä ajalta, kun haltiat eivät vielä olleet nähneet lännen valoa. Ääni oli kuitenkin nuoren kuolevaisen ääni.

'Cuiv eru. Herätkää, valtias. Cuiv eru, cuiv !'

Avasin silmäni ja huomasin, että satoi lunta. Vierelläni seisoi poika, pieni hahmo jolla näytti olevan kaksi takkia päällekkäin ja lisäksi viitta. Hänellä oli lyhyt jousi ja viinellinen nuolia. Hänen kätensä oli olkapäälläni mutta hän ei ollut vielä yrittänyt ravistaa minua hereille.

'Kiitos. Oletko yksin?'

Tähyilin nähdäkseni muita matkalaisia, ehkäpä polun jossain lähellä, ja kuormahevosen…

'Ereim. Cier Amarda.'

Ymmärsin, että hän oli yksin, ja sanat liittyivät jotenkin maahan. "Cier" saattoi kuitenkin tarkoittaa montaa eri asiaa. Noustessani kysyin häneltä:

'Man-ië Cier?'

Hän tuijotti minua. Äkkiä hän nyökkäsi ja teki kädellään puoliympyrän muotoisen liikkeen.

Tietenkin. Kiertää. Hän kiersi jotakin paikkaa.

'Man-ië Amarda?'

Hänen ilmeensä oli järkyttynyt. Sitten hän riisui viittansa ja ojensi sen minulle. Otin lämpimän vaatteen kiitollisena vastaan. Nuorukainen lähti kulkemaan kivien keskellä. Jalkani oli kuitenkin

ilmeisesti murtunut, se ei totellut minua. Pysähdyin repimään kaapuni helmaa siteeksi. Poika katsoi olkansa yli ja jatkoi matkaansa. Pian en näkisi häntä enää.

'Odota!'

Hänen vastaushuutonsa oli yllättävä:

'Avatule!' älä tule.

'En pysty liikkumaan.'

'Avalm Amarda!' Amarda on kielletty.

'Sitten minä kuolen. Voit ottaa viittasi takaisin.'

Hän seisoi hiljaa monta minuuttia. Sitten hän käveli luokseni. Hänestä oli yhtäkkiä tullut puhelias ja kuunnellessani aloin ymmärtää hänen kieltään yhä enemmän.

"Emme ole koskaan päästäneet muukalaisia kätketylle polulle. Olemme salattu kansa, maatamme eivät tarut tunne. Me olemme viisaampia kuin Gondolin: kartoilla Mantua ei ole. Olemme vanha kansa, me sanomme itsestämme: me olemme ne jotka haltiat unohtivat ja joita ihmiset vihasivat. Me olemme ne joita kääpiöt eivät tunne ja jota Valar eivät kutsu askeltakaan lännemmäksi. Me olemme kuolevaisia mutta asumme keskellä ikuisuutta. Vuorten luihin me emme koske. Joka ainoa lapsi Mannun maassa oppii jousen käytön. Caradhras on vartijamme, pohjoisessa meitä suojaa Rautambar, Kohtalon Rauta. Minun nimeni on Arel. Kuka te olette?"

"Alatar Lunnen, sillä nimellä minua kutsutaan."

"Alatar on meidän kielessämme huono sana. Se tarkoittaa erästä idän kääpiökuningasta, jonka nimeä emme koskaan kuulleet mutta joka vihasi meitä. Käykö että esittelen sinut toisille nimellä Lunnen? Sinijärvi on mukava nimi. Minun isäni nimi on Tuarnen, Metsäjärvi."

"Totta kai. Mitä nimeä te käytätte itsestänne? Mantulaiset?"

"Me olemme metsän kansa. Me olemme valkea kansa. Me olemme Ninqari."


End file.
